How to please
by The Great Uniter
Summary: Regina has reached the limit with Snow. She wants to leave. The problem is Regina wants Snow


"I could do what you do Snow, go out weekend after weekend to bed one willing men after another. I'd be good at it, of course I would be, I'm good at everything. I'd use every skill at my disposal to read his needs in the way he moved, the way he responded….you know I could do it and then I would be devastating," she said. "I'd know exactly how to please a man, I'd know exactly where to put my fingers, where to put my tongue, where to put my – you want it Snow– my fingers, my tongue. Think about violinists, think about what they can do with their fingers."

Snow couldn't believe Regina was speaking to her like this but she was. She wasn't sure how they'd gotten into their current position of Snow being pushed up against the wall of the foyer with Regina practically grinding her body against her. They'd been on a case for days. Neither of them had gotten enough sleep. Their nerves were snapping and they had begun to fight over everything until Regina was furious with Snow. That anger had spilled out until all the years and months of sexual tension bubbled up and threatened to overflow. The thought of someone else being with Regina like that made Snow's insides burn hot and she scowled, "You don't like imagining that do you Snow, me, with a man? No, I can see that you don't. Stop denying it Snow. It's me you want to fuck, it's me you want to be fucked by. I'm tired of waiting Snow."

Regina kissed her. It should have been strange. Snow wasn't gay, she'd fought against her growing attraction to Regina for so long now it was like she didn't know how to do anything else but Regina wasn't giving her a choice. "Open your mouth." growled the taller women and Snow obeyed. Her lips parted and Regina was kissing her so deeply Snow could feel it in her soul, "I'm going to fuck you Snow, I'm going to fuck you and own you and make you mine the way you've always wanted to be."

No! That's not what Snow wanted at all, she wasn't gay! Regina's tongue explored and Snow found her arms had wrapped around Regina's torso and that her fingers were gripping Regina's jacket so hard it threatened to give at the seams. Dopamine flooded her system as Regina went from kissing her mouth to biting down Snow's neck and groping Snow's ass. "That's it Snow, you're getting hard for me aren't you? God yes you are." Regina nearly dragged Snow into her bedroom, kicking the door shut, "I'm going to keep you naked." promised the taller women, "I'm going to take away all your clothes so I can see every inch of that sweet little body of yours." Regina's gaze was lascivious and Snow found herself blushing. How was this all happening and why wasn't she trying to stop it? She hadn't said a word of protest so far, hadn't even tried to push Regina away. She could break at least four of Regina's major bones if she wanted but she didn't raise a finger against the women.

Regina divested her of every stitch as promised, rubbing her own flesh against Snow, their chests meeting as Regina kissed her deeply before pushing Snow's knees first onto the bed, "I'm not waiting." said Regina flatly, "I've watched you leave me to go fuck one men after another and I've had enough. I'm going to be the one fucking you from now on Snow Mills, that's just the way it's going to be."

Rudely Regina spread Snow's front wide open and spit. Her fingers were on Snow in moments, swirling and pressing. Snow was in a state of shock, naked, kneeling on Regina's bed while her flatmate used her long hard fingers to penetrate her. Snow heard a drawer pull open and was relieved when she heard the unmistakable sound of a condom being opened, and of lube being pumped out. Sure enough Regina's slicked fingers smoothed gel onto her, rubbing carefully before she slipped in the first finger nearly to the second knuckle. Snow grunted with discomfort. As promised Regina's long clever fingers deftly reached Snow's, and with delicate swirls danced womanhood a teasing pattern over it. Snow groaned deeply.

Snow closed her eyes as Regina pressed home. She'd never experienced anything like it. She'd never once experimented with a women, not even in the army where frankly half the women in got off with other women no matter how straight they were. It was just a matter of limited opportunities combined with a biological urge to orgasm on a regular basis.

Regina fucked Snow in a strangely efficient manner, and Snow realized that while Regina certainly knew what she was doing she hadn't actually done it before. Snow was being fucked to pieces by a virgin who was already some kind of sex god. She couldn't help herself, he groaned again. "Close already Snow?" panted Regina.

"Me too, of course I didn't expect to last this long." She pumped a few more times, her panting becoming breathy and laced with moans, "This is so good Snow, so good."

Regina swirled her hips and Snow was suddenly aware at how overstretched she was. Regina was still breathing hard as she extracted herself and collapsed panting beside Snow who fell face forward on the bed, her womanhood throbbing, "Do we have an understanding?" asked Regina, her voice sharp despite the weariness she was feeling.

Snow thought about it. No more chasing men. No more taking them to movies or out to dinner, of having to hang around with girlfriends or relatives whose names she could never remember. No more going to bars to try and find someone who excited her even a little bit. She had it all here at home now. Regina was already her best friend, her flatmate, her partner. Adding lover to the list seemed only natural. "We do." said Regina, speaking for the first time all night.

"Good." said Regina. "I'm glad we sorted this little matter out."

Snow chuckled and Regina smiled. Both of them were too tired to do more than drag a blanket over themselves before they fell asleep sticky and smelling of sex. It wouldn't be the first time, nor the second, nor the third…


End file.
